


Настанет день, и тебе придется решать, куда идти

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Одна из возможных любовных историй, которые встречаются на каждом шагу, если вовремя сказать "Да".





	Настанет день, и тебе придется решать, куда идти

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан под впечатлением от серии коубов New light of tomorrow автора солнечное-сплетение http://fk-2014.diary.ru/p199041380.htm?oam#more13 на Фандомную Битву-2014 для команды Стар Трека с любовью и всяческой благодарностью!

Это вечер пятницы, когда дороги стоят, а люди бегут мимо, подсвеченные огнями витрин и уличных фонарей. Это вечер пятницы, когда ты идешь домой пешком, презрев грязное метро и толпы, что оккупируют его. В наушниках играет легкий джаз, и в такт ему мигают рекламы и вывески. На улице по-весеннему тепло, и ты расстегиваешь дорогой костюм, сковывающий как броня все пять рабочих дней, позволяешь себе вдохнуть полной грудью сырой воздух с легким ароматом океана. Сейчас ты свободен и легок, и можешь подпрыгнуть, не боясь привлечь любопытное внимание прохожих. Ты улыбаешься, задираешь голову, пытаясь рассмотреть в световом шуме звездное небо. Но там, наверху, только темнота сгущающихся сумерек и льющийся из окон свет.

В этих окнах сотни, тысячи, миллионы людей, каждый со своими жизнями, желаниями и бедами. Они могут быть одиноки и нет, здоровы или больны, красивы или ужасны на вид. Все они могут быть веселыми или грустить в этот чудесный вечер, они могут быть бедны или богаты, но у всех них есть одно общее качество — они разные. А еще, все они — не ты, но ты желаешь им счастья сегодня, просто потому, что каждый из них его достоин.

Ты смотришь, как из дорогих машин и такси выходят разодетые парочки или клерки, такие же, как и ты, в строгих костюмах и полу-распущенных галстуках. Они идут друг за другом, сливаются в пестрый поток, разбивающийся волнами о двери ресторанов и кафе. И наступает момент, когда тебе самому хочется найти кого-то, с кем было бы хорошо провести этот вечер и поделиться своим счастьем и свободой.

Ярко-синие глаза мелькают за вращающейся дверью гостиницы, и ты останавливаешься, как вкопанный, надеясь уловить их блеск еще раз. Обладатель пронизывающего взгляда, наверное, волшебник или телепат, он ловит твое желание на лету и поворачивается снова, одаряя еще и улыбкой. И вечер становится лучше, чем был до этого. Ты улыбаешься — без всякой надежды, просто от души, и тебе отвечают тем же.

Теперь твоя походка еще свободнее и легче. Ты идешь домой, попивая купленное по дороге пиво, а коричневый пакет приятно хрустит под пальцами. Каждый глоток опьяняет, как и сам воздух этого огромного города, где тебе повезло жить. Ты идешь и фантазируешь о том, что было бы неплохо познакомиться с кем-то настолько привлекательным, как тот незнакомец за стеклом, подаривший тебе мимолетную улыбку, пригласить его на ужин и чашку кофе в твоей небольшой квартире, за окнами которой открывается лучший вид на этот город, что ты видел.

Ты идешь и думаешь, как было бы неплохо целовать губы, такие же мягкие, как у того незнакомца, поймать на них улыбку и разделить ее. И воодушевляешься, представляя, какими горячими могут быть поцелуи, какой обжигающей – кожа под его рубашкой. Ты мысленно пробегаешь пальцами по мягким волоскам, уходящим расширяющейся дорожкой с живота к паху, а пухлые розовые губы размыкаются, выпуская долгий томный выдох. Синие глаза туманятся, дрожат ресницы, а ты наклоняешься к его лицу и ловишь его дыхание.

Пиво заканчивается в самый жаркий момент воображаемого свидания, и ты выкидываешь бутылку в подвернувшийся бак, торопишься домой, чтобы снять, наконец, надоевший костюм и принять душ. Завтра тебя ждет отдых. Возможно, прогулка на велосипеде по парку, возможно, одинокий пикник на берегу озера под раскидистым дубом. А может быть, ты будешь читать любимую книгу, потягивая любимое вино, и думать, как хорошо было бы обсудить ее с кем-то настолько приятным, каким показался тебе тот незнакомец.

Пока еще пятница, и можно выбирать из огромного количества возможностей того, что будет завтра.

Пока еще пятница, и ты пока еще один, и синие глаза с мерцающими в них бликами реклам не дают тебе спокойно спать.

А завтра ты берешь книгу, плед и заворачиваешь в бумагу пару сэндвичей, покупаешь с собой чашку кофе и бутылку воды, садишься на берегу озера в парке и погружаешься в чтение. Это озеро на окраине, далеко от главного, где так любят гулять неместные жители. О этом месте знаешь только ты, пара сотен человек из соседних домов, и ветер, перебирающий страницы книги. Ты лежишь на траве, чувствуя ее запах, слыша крики птиц и нескольких заблудившихся чаек. Ты читаешь знакомого до последней запятой Сэлинджера, снова и снова как в первый раз переживая свою юность. Засыпаешь, забывая о злоключениях Холдена, в котором ты видишь себя — себя против системы американского общества, и видишь сон, в котором молодой мужчина с синими как небо глазами смотрит на тебя и улыбается.

И тебе снится, что вы сидите за столом, окруженные друзьями, смеетесь над привычно-глупыми шутками общего приятеля, и вечер светел и радостен от того, что ты делишь его с близкими людьми. Ты смотришь на того, кто пришел с тобой, а он улыбается в ответ, и ты зависаешь, не в силах отвести взгляд и поверить в то, что он действительно твой. Ты смотришь, не видя и не слыша ничего вокруг себя. В твоем сознании остается только его лицо, морщинки вокруг бесконечно-синих глаз и мягкие, прихотливо-изогнутые губы, складывающиеся в лукавую улыбку.  
А он смотрит на тебя, понимая, о чем ты думаешь — как всегда понимая. и словно читая на расстоянии мысли. Между вами снова бегут искры, как в первый вечер вашего знакомства, а друзья, увидев это, чуть тушуются. Вы уходите из кафе, держась за руки, прощаетесь на пороге с остальной компанией и возвращаетесь в свою общую квартиру вдвоем, оставляя за порогом весь мир.

Никто не может помешать вам сегодня — как и вчера, и неделю назад, и еще на сто лет вперед. Вы слишком поглощены друг другом, снова и снова пробуждая то, что привлекло в тот первый раз...

Ты просыпаешься, когда слышишь над ухом громкий крик чайки, сонно потираешь лицо и пытаешься понять, где ты и кто ты. Солнце почти скрывается за небоскребами, по воде озера идет мелкая рябь, а усиливающийся ветер гонит на город дождь. Ты укладываешь в сумку книгу, сворачиваешь плед и неожиданно для самого себя оборачиваешься, чтобы увидеть, как по тропинке вдалеке идет кто-то слишком похожий на мужчину из твоего сна. Серый плотный кардиган и синие джинсы, так похожие по цвету на его глаза. Ты провожаешь взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру и тебе становится грустно от несбыточной мечты.

Кажется, именно об этом и было написано в "Над пропастью во ржи..."

Снова наступает пятница, промозглая и дождливая, но ты, презрев метро, снова идешь домой пешком, поднимаешь отвороты пиджака, закрываясь от холодных капель, и прячешь в них лицо. Сегодня не хочется слушать музыку. Ее заменяют шорохи шин по мокрому асфальту, перестук капель по мостовой и подоконникам и ветер, запутавшийся в листьях деревьев. Ты чувствуешь сейчас все и всех, становишься клеткой единого организма под названием «город», и звук неожиданно остановившейся рядом машины ускользает от твоего внимания. Только услышав чуть насмешливое «Подвезти?», ты поднимаешь голову и встречаешься взглядом с обладателем тех глаз, ярко-синих, как сапфир.

И ты улыбаешься, и соглашаешься, и очень надеешься, что он тоже любит Сэлинджера.


End file.
